Backward Double
by Pearl4
Summary: A masked man comes into Kaiba's office, trying to give him a beat, but ending up to deal with Mokuba instead. Something funny has happened to Seto, it seems that he's acting like Mokuba. A twisted surprise reveals to who the masked man is...


Backward Double  
  
03/23/2003  
  
Pearl: I just want to say a few words before beginning the story. I know the title is really immature. It actually fits in with the story! Amazing! Usually, I don't write funny or silly stories like this one, but I'm doing this one as a project for a comedy unit at school. Also, normally, I like writing long stories, but this one is a short story, with only one chapter, if you even count a story without chapters one chapter, because I have trouble keeping the silliness and funniness, I'm not the filled-with-jokes sort of person, just you know, not that you'll be interested in something about me. I know you didn't come here for an autobiography about me. So, I'm sorry for the short and probably boringly stupid, bad story.  
  
Mokuba (quite angry, because he knows what's going to happen): Shut the junk up! Just go to the story and get it over with! This is so embarrassing!  
  
Pearl (with a sigh): Yes, I realized, so now, I have to apologize to Mokuba and Seto and Joey, since they are the only 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' characters appearing in person in the story, for making them totally dumb. Here's a note to my teacher, Mr. Vermeylen, please read the whole story. And as you would notice, this is a fan fiction of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', so that's why, as you will notice in the story, I didn't describe the characters, so please don't think that I can't. Please do the declaimer for me, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Fine. I'm only doing it because I don't want you to make me sound too stupid in the story. Okay, Pearl don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', so she's not supposed to control me or Mokuba, but you see, she's too bossy to anime, or manga, whichever one you like, characters. Please do use her pig-headed characters. Hahahahahaha! I am very evil!  
  
Pearl (angry, and covering the mouth of her own character, so he wouldn't scream and swear at Seto): No, no, no! He means don't take my sweet little characters! (her character fairly pleased by that comment)  
  
Téa (annoyed): Be quiet, people! The story's starting and I don't want to be delayed on one with a million making funs of the genius Kaiba and his brother! Here it is, 'Backward Double'!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Freeze!" A short man in a black mask, it was actually a piece of cloth, also covering this hair, came through the door, holding a gun. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of 'Kaiba Corporation' was sitting on a huge cushion with a dog head on the back, making funny noises like cats meowing, which was really Joey in a big puffy costume. He was playing a video game and very into it. Mokuba, his little brother, who was in charge of the company for the day, was sitting straight up in a tuxedo in front of the laptop, pretending to be typing like crazy, but really, he had a tape record hidden in his shirt, which he had taped while Seto was working, and was typing very slowly, obviously new and bad at it. They both turned around, staring, and then Seto just said:  
  
"Take care of him, Mokuba, and went back to his video game, saying "Shoot!", "Yes!", "Hahahahaha!" or "I win!".  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba got up, took off his tuxedo, which he had some problems with, like getting his shoes stuck in the pant holes, or forgetting to unbutton the buttons and getting choked by the over-tight collar. After he finished, which seemed to take eternity, his white, with lots of stains of oil, grape and watermelon juices, and a big ugly spot where it seems to have been the home of a can of chocolate pudding for several minutes, karate robe showed underneath. He didn't heed it, and yelled a wild monkey scream and charged.  
  
"Free-ree-ze! Freeze! You dirty kid!" The invader shouted, with a few shivers, a little scared of people who can fight back. "I-I'll shoot! Stay back! I'm really warning you, you, you, you, you, you.black haired, making funny sounds, stinky and filthy looking kid!" He apparently was having problems coming up with an insult.  
  
"How dare you insult the in charger of the day for 'Kaiba Corp.'??!! Hiiiiiiyaaaaaaaa!" Mokuba yelled, somewhat with a little sobbing and sniffing in the middle, sounding very offended, but still keeping his brave. The slow-minded man fired, but instead of a bullet, a piece of cut banana shot out, getting stuck in Mokuba's opened mouth.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," Mokuba ate the banana. "Yummy! Shoot! Shoot at me! I want more!"  
  
"Hey! That's not supposed to happen! You are not supposed to eat it! It's supposed to catch you in the eye, blocking your vision for the rest of the fight!" The man said.  
  
"Come on, come on! I love those bananas!" Mokuba yelled, still running across the enormous room.  
  
"Fine then!" The man shot again, this time, instead of a piece of banana, as Mokuba requested, a pointy baby carrot shot out, this time, catching Mokuba on the forehead.  
  
"Ouch! Owwwww! Ouchy-ouch!" Mokuba cried, like a baby who has just poke himself with the rounded corner of a table, tears bursted out from his eyes, after what seemed to be a flash. "I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! Seto! Can you order a coffin for me? Pretty please? Make sure I fit in it, not like with one leg dinging out, and a piece of my precious hair stuck between the lid, and please put in a few video games, a deck of Duel Monster card, best be your deck, and super please put in a few piles of bananas!"  
  
Seto didn't answer, then after a long while, he finally said without looking away from the screen. "What's with the bother? I'll just order someone to bury you in our family grave, or maybe a pile of smashed bananas."  
  
"Jeez! That would be great!" Said Mokuba excitedly, and completely cheerful, showing no sign of being injured, while the piece of carrot fell to the floor, he picked it up and ate it, tasting the sweetness and grinning. It did stay on his forehead for a while.  
  
"Only joking," said Seto expressionlessly, not sound like joking at all. Then after what Mokuba had said before seemed to sink in his brains, which was rather slow, he said a little louder than before. "No way you are getting my sweet, never-letting-me-down deck!"  
  
"I want it!" Mokuba yelled greedily.  
  
The short man interrupted when he finally found a chance. "The most that carrot could have done is cause a bruise or something." Then he added sadly: "But it was supposed to catch you in the eye!"  
  
"Try to fire something softer next time! I hate foods that I have to use my teeth a lot. Look at it!" Shouted Mokuba as he stretched his mouth wide, showing the man his two rows of crocked-all-over-the-place, colorful teeth, with a strip of pale green parsley in between his two over sized top front teeth. He held his mouth open, and said in a funny unclear voice: "Besides, I loath carrots! They are the orange, ugly, yucky color!"  
  
"Why did you seem to enjoy the carrot then? Yew! You are the one who's yucky! Those teeth are the nastiest teeth I've ever set my eyes on! Be ashamed, you refuse boy!" The man said, disgusted, after he narrowed his eyes to look carefully at the teeth. He turned his face away, closed his eyes for a while, and then looked back. Mokuba was still holding his mouth wide. 'So, he's trying to irritate me, well, we'll see!' He exaggerated: "Shut your rubbish mouth! It even smells terrible! Like elephant waste mixed with thousands years old bananas, and rabbit waste, because they eat carrots! Pretty soon, this room is going to smell like trash, and then the garbage truck is going to come, and put this room in its back trunk with all the other garbage!" Then he added one more thing. "And I don't have any of what is going to come out! So don't blame me!"  
  
"That was the sweetest carrot that I've ever tasted! Where do you get the yummy foods?" Mokuba said, still holding his mouth open. "I'm so glad that my breath smells like banana, because then I can smell it everyday!"  
  
"It's not only bananas! The other smells already cover it!"  
  
"Then how come you can still smell it? Huh?"  
  
"I have super sensitive nose which you don't!"  
  
"You can't smell anything, admit it! You are a liar!" Still holding his mouth, getting a little tired, and his mouth hurt a bit from all the stretching.  
  
"The garbage truck is coming!" The masked man said, as he started making noises, pretending the truck is coming, which sounded like doorbell ringing noises. After he got tired of that, he said. "Stop stretching your mouth, or it's going to end up covering your entire face!" All this time, Seto sat silently, playing his attractive game.  
  
Mokuba did stop. "Oh no! I don't want any of that!"  
  
'Ha! Not so hard to deal with after all! You just have scare him.' That was a mistaken thought. "You truly can't blame me for hitting you, after all, you did dared me to! Plus, if you look so professionally like a person who does karate, why did't you just dodge my 'bullets'?"  
  
Seto was covering his ears while playing the game now, looking quite annoyed by the commotion, maybe about to explode after another loud statement.  
  
"How dare you mock my profession? Or my professional costuming after I have won first prize for best costume for 3 years straight in the whole entire 'Kaiba Corp.'?" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Can't you two idiotic shorties keep quiet for the course of a lousy, no, exciting game?" Seto boomed suddenly, knocking the two off their feet. "Can't you see that I have lost twice already in 30 beef-headed seconds??!! A guy can't play well with his hands on his ears instead of fully on the playing thingy that move and you do commends with, or without his full attention on it!"  
  
"Ha! Some smarty pants! Even I know what the playing thingy that move and do commends with to your characters, and I was witless enough to put your favorite foods in my gun! Though I wasn't expecting to deal with you. What a picky guy, if you consider him one, he should be grateful to even have video game players," the short man whispered in Mokuba's ears, not expecting a come back. But they both were staring at Seto, thinking the same thing.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what those things are called either!" Mokuba defensively retorted.  
  
"Oh? So what? At least I never said I was all smart," said the man.  
  
"I heard all your junk talk, that means, you are still too loud! Let me repeat, I couldn't even hear the instructions, so I missed the most important point! Also, I couldn't hear the funky music, and they are so terribly cool!" Seto said, irritated.  
  
"Like I said before too, what a picky guy you are!" The short man said back.  
  
"Plus, we weren't even paying one ounce of our attention to your lame game!" Mokuba continued. "We are so very in common that we basically agree on everything! Isn't that right? My dearest friend?" Mokuba wrapped his arms around the masked man's neck, smiling from ear to ear. The man was smiling too, but rather phony for both of them. 'Just to stop that big guy from interfering with my fight with this little guy, then he can turn around and stop bothering us! Just for a moment! I hope I can make it!' They both thought, giving the other an evil look.  
  
"This isn't a lame game!" Seto screamed. Then said quietly, almost to himself and ashamed: "And I lost all my winning points, I was getting so good at it. It's a great game, really! I can't lose again, or I'll never finish this! I'm not going to get distracted again, seriously! I swear! I'm not losing again!"  
  
Mokuba and the man were still holding on to each other, smiling, showing their two rows of teeth and fake friendship. "Look here, brother, I don't care! But you can always stuff you greatly hearing ears with ear muffs, if you haven't thought of it yet."  
  
"Oh yeah, great idea! I have a pair right here," Seto said as he got out a pair of fancy ear muffs, with a cartoon Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Especially made for me!" He held it in his hand, looking at the two.  
  
"Hey, come on! Put it on," the man said, sweating, but still smiling. 'Hurry up, I can't take it much longer!" Mokuba thought the same thing.  
  
"I just think it's quite funny," said Seto.  
  
"What is? Big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Just that, I thought you came to intrude, what in the world are you doing being nice to my kiddo? You guys aren't even fighting, just arguing and holding hand," Seto asked, pointing at the man.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am!" The man said quickly, as he took hold of Mokuba's arms and threw him over on his back.  
  
"Ouch! I'm going to die! Please Seto, please." Mokuba was going to repeat his 'I'm-going-to-die' chant again, when the man interrupted happily.  
  
"There! I proved that we are enemies!"  
  
"Mokuba, get up, you looking like a whimpering girl right now!" Seto commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Mokuba immediately got up, apparently, he didn't like being called a girl.  
  
"Mokuba, one more thing, I told you to take care of him, man, you really did!" Seto said sarcastically. "You really got taken care of by him!"  
  
"Stuff on your ear muffs!" They both yelled at him, and he did, fairly glad to not hear their awful scream.  
  
"I always knew I had my ear muffs, I just wanted to eavesdrop a bit of news!" Seto said defensively.  
  
"Ha! And I heard that Seto Kaiba was a smart guy, look and sound like a dummy to me!" The little man laughed.  
  
"Hahahahaha! You are very right!" Mokuba laughed too. "Hey wait! Did you just insult my brother? Huh? Did you, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? He is!" The man said.  
  
"Seto's right! That does it! I'm going to beat the beef out of you and take that gun of yours, so I can get as much as want of your yummy tummy food!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Try!" The man dared. Mokuba hammered his head, but the man hit back at him in the stomach. Mokuba lowered at his feet, holding his stomach. "Hahahahaha! You are a whimpering person!" And he lowered his gun.  
  
"Got it!" Mokuba snatched gun out of his hand. He held it close, like more precious than a treasure. The man didn't even try to get it back. Mokuba held the gun on top of his mouth and shot toward his mouth. Nothing came out, Mokuba clicked a thousand times, but still nothing came out. "Hey you! Make it work! Nothing's coming out!"  
  
"Quite obvious!" The man laughed. "What did you think? It's a small gun, I only managed to stuff the banana and carrot in, so there is nothing more in there!"  
  
"You lied! I knew you were a liar, and I was fully right. You said you didn't know what was going to come out, but you did! You didn't have to hurt me!" Mokuba yelled. "You've been always threatening me with a fake gun!"  
  
"Quite right! But too bad you can't do nothing about it!" The man said.  
  
Mokuba was really angry this time. He threw down the empty gun, and charged again at the little man. This time, he managed to stripe off the black cloth hiding the man's true identity. His brain was working normally, finally.  
  
"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, nooooooo!" The man cried, covering his face.  
  
"Now let's see who you really are!" Mokuba said playfully. He was so amazed when he looked carefully that he totally fell over. When he straightened, he managed to speak out: "Yugi Moto? What in the universe are you doing here? You trying to kill Seto or what?"  
  
Seto heard this clearly, somehow. He threw his ear muffs down, turning immediately. As he did so, he lost the game again. "Oh no! But oh well, it's not so much as interesting as what's happening in my work room!" Then he yelled his loudest: "MAID! GET THE T.V. REPORTER, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He felt his mind clear.  
  
"Shut it! You are going to make me deaf!" Yugi Moto, as Mokuba identified, said.  
  
"YUGI MOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Seto kept yelling.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The maybe Yugi matched Seto's volume. "AND STOP CALLING ME YUGI MOTO! BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
"We are calling you Yugi Moto, because you are Yugi Moto," said Mokuba.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are too!" Mokuba insisted.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not Yugi!"  
  
"Look, Yugi Moto has lost his minds! He doesn't even know his own name!" Seto said to Mokuba, laughing.  
  
"You laugh is ugly, so quit it!" The claiming-not-to-beYugi Moto said.  
  
"I expected you to be politer, Yugi," Seto said.  
  
"That proves it, and does it! I'm Yuti Moto!" Yuti Moto spilled the beans at last. "I'm not in the least as polite as Yugi on the outside, but I'm much nicer."  
  
"YUTI MOTO?" The Kaiba brothers said together, as they fell onto each other, and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yuti said, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! It's just that Yugi is funny enough, now Yuti is even funnier!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Seto sat up, and said seriously. "So what in the world is the story? You both look the same."  
  
"Man, isn't that obvious, you are more stupid than I thought! Can't you tell? Yugi and I are twins," Yuti said calmly.  
  
"TWINS???!!!" The Kaiba brothers said together again, and fell over again.  
  
"What's so surprising about that?" Yuti asked.  
  
Seto sat straight again, and said. "I knew that. Continue, continue the story." He was also hurrying him on with waves he did with his hand.  
  
"I'm only telling you because that black haired gorilla hugged me, I love hugs" Yuti said, smiling at his special liking. "I used to live in this place very far away, where you for sure haven't heard of. Then I decided to move back, to see my world-famous twin."  
  
"I'm world-famous, too," Seto said.  
  
"I've never heard of you," said Yuti.  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed Seto. "YUGI MOTO'S MORE FAMOUS THAN ME???!!!"  
  
"I think so," Yuti said. "And if you want to hear the rest of my story, you better keep quieter than a mouse."  
  
The Kaiba brothers pretended to zip their mouths with imaginary zippers and hammer imaginary nails to keep them together.  
  
"Very funny. Anyways, when I came back, he was extremely, truly mean to me, and he bullied me to come here and take care of you," Yuti explained.  
  
"Which you did to me instead of him," Mokuba replied.  
  
"Well, at least I did it to one of the Kaibas."  
  
"You seems proud of that, but you didn't want to hurt me, but to please me with the food, right?"  
  
"Yup, I am a lot nicer, like I said, than that rotten Yugi!"  
  
"Oh, nice Yuti! Hahahaha!" Mokuba said as he fluffed Yuti's hair.  
  
Yuti shoved him away, and was trying to get his hair the way it was. "Don't you mess with my hair!"  
  
"So that's the whole entire story?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yup," replied Yuti.  
  
"That was fairly short, but thanks."  
  
"WE'RE HERE, MR. KAIBA, UNDER YOU COMMAND, NOW IN YOUR SERVICE!" A T.V. reporter came crashing through the door like a dinosaur, a troop of other people from the same program came through after him, like a herd of elephants.  
  
"You are all late!" The millionare yelled at them. "The top story in 'Kaiba Corporation' just finished!"  
  
"We're terribly sorry, sir, but we came as fast as possible," the T.V. reporter said.  
  
"You didn't, and you're not sorry! Now, get out of here! I think I want to keep this news private now!" Seto yelled. "Hit it! You slow bunch!"  
  
The T.V. people stomped out, very angry. What Seto just said hit them like dynamite. So Mr. Kaiba first wanted them there, then kicked them out immediately.  
  
"Oh no! You don't stomp on me! I wish you people all explode out of anger, for all I care!" Seto yelled as he kicked the bottom of the last person in line, causing him to yelp and curse under his breath.  
  
"Oh no! I don't allow cussing in this building! I would throw you out the window if you weren't such a fatty piece!" Seto screamed. When the man finally stepped outside the room, Seto slammed the door, but squeezed the heel of the man's right foot. The man gave a scream of pain, and swore loudly, then gave the door a fast kick, then sprinted.  
  
"You ugly bug! You dare kick my beautiful door?!" Seto screamed.  
  
All this time, that Seto has been kicking the reporters out, Mokuba and Yuti made real friends, noticing that they were actually much a like, for real. They were sitting on Joey the whole time, who was getting squashed under the weight. "Brother! You were great throwing those annoying freaks out!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. Mokuba, you playing with Yuti?" Seto asked, then laughed at the name.  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba replied. "Another thing, I don't think it's so funny anymore."  
  
"Okay, fine, I won't laugh at it anymore," Seto said as he tried holding back the laughter.  
  
"I'll let that one go. Yuti and I are real good buddies now!" Mokuba said as he started laughing.  
  
Yuti smashed Mokuba on the head. "You dare laugh?!" Then he made fun of Mokuba's name: "Mmmmmm, Mokuba, sound like a old grandpa's name. Even my Grandpa's name sounds younger than that."  
  
"Yuti! I'll let that one go too, because I'm just being nice today," Mokuba replied. "Hey! What do you say to paying a visit to your grandpa's game shop, and giving that bully twin brother of yours a beat?"  
  
"Sounds good enough to me," Yuti agreed, he sounded completely different now, not slow-reacting, or quick-tempered.  
  
Seto took a quick look of curiosity at the video game screen, to see what Mokuba was playing. Just when he was about to tell Mokuba to turn off the device before going out, his eyes popped out at the statement on the screen: 'I'm sorry, Seto, but you have just lost. Please chose an option below:'.  
  
"Mokuba! What in the world did you use my name to play your childish game for?" Seto questioned.  
  
Mokuba and Yuti laughed. Then Yuti and Seto looked at Mokuba, demanding for an explaination.  
  
Mokuba hesitated before speaking, he scratch his head. "Well, you were playing, Seto." He tried to sound casually, but failed, his words were shaking out of his mouth, under pressure.  
  
"WHAT? I WAS PLAYING??!!" Seto yelled, in complete amazement.  
  
"Well, yeah," Mokuba said nervously.  
  
"Mokuba! What did you do? Tell me!" Seto demanded, walking over to Mokuba, looking more fearsome than Yuti had seen before.  
  
"Well, I sort of tricked you into drinking this potion thing, so your mind was all blurry, so you couldn't really remember. Then I told you what I wanted you to believe, and you just thought that was what you were supposed to do," Mokuba explained.  
  
"And you told me what you were going to do, and you did my work?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba. "But I knew that you would just turn back after being in some sort of big, sort of attack thing, in your mind, and that happened sooner than I thought."  
  
"Mokuba." Seto said in a warning voice.  
  
"Somehow, I don't want to know what he's going to say!" Yuti said, as he took Mokuba by the arm, and got him to run outside the room by force before Seto exploded, which was as soon as when Mokuba got his toe tips outside the door step.  
  
"MOKUBA! YOU MAY AS WELL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERY DROP OF JUICE OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!" Seto screamed out of complete fury. Yuti and Mokuba were forced to cover their ears, and so were the rest of the people in the building. Then Seto added what he minded the most. "I REALLY HOPE, I PRAY TO GOD, THAT YOU LITTLE RAT DIDN'T MESS UP MY WORK!!!!!"  
  
The scream echoed in the building for a long time. When they were outside, in the busy streets of Domino City, Yuti asked Mokuba. "Did you?"  
  
"I hope to God not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pearl (feeling rather lousy): Sorry, if you thought the story was really stupid. But at least it's all over and there isn't any thing at all to follow this. Sorry I exaggerated so much about the teeth part, was just trying to make it funny. I know that's not how your teeth look like, Mokuba. (trying to look super friendly with lots of smile, and looking at Mokuba, hoping for forgiveness)  
  
Mokuba: Aren't I relieved this is all over! If any of you readers liked this, and hoped for a follow up, and liked the making fun of me, then, you are all jerks! And don't read anything else by her. She's a total piece of waste! She stinks at writing!  
  
Pearl (losing her patience): Mokuba, start giving me a break! I like apologized a thousand times already! You and Seto just came to mind first, you two should be grateful that you have occupied a huge part of my brains.  
  
Seto: Well, I'm not.  
  
Pearl: Fine! Because now, you are not on the top of my brains anymore, because Marik just climbed on top of you two, to the top! And readers, don't let what Mokuba said scare you all off, and not read anymore of my fan fictions. Because fan fictions are for fans, and if fans don't read it, then there's no point in writing it, and then, that means I lose my favorite spare time activity! (laugh) Just another way to explain 'fan fictions". And Mokuba, my next fan fiction doesn't even involve you, so happy now???  
  
Seto (coolly): I don't care a single bit.  
  
Pearl (pretending to be happy): Wheep! Good for me! Now I don't have to worry! Anyways, readers, I'm sorry that I had to make them slow-minded and not know the name for the video game thingy. Actually, I don't know what they're called, so if you want to call me traditional, go ahead. And, sorry, to those of you who thought it was a little violent. It was just a bit of action, to make it exciting. Or if you thought it lacked too much in action, and it was such a boring fight because they barely fought.  
  
Seto: You dumb author!  
  
Mokuba (quite slow): Oh no! I want to be involved in the story!  
  
Pearl (defending herself): Hey, it's not my fault! I don't play video games! And Mokuba, if you're nice, I'll give you a small part, where you won't be embarrassed. Now thinking back, I shouldn't have given you such a big part.  
  
Mokuba (forcing the words out of his mouth): I'm very grateful. (back to his normal self) Too bad! They're the best!  
  
Pearl: Heh heh, great Mokuba. People are going to like you more if you're more like that. Can't afford them. I don't make money yet! Plus, they are bad for your eyes! I'm surprised that you two haven't gotten glasses.  
  
Seto: You are insulting us again, even when it's not in when not in the story! And, I just want to say, that I'm so much richer than you, and I can afford video games.  
  
Pearl: Yes, yes! I know that! Don't have to show off!  
  
Seto: I do.  
  
Pearl: Ugh!  
  
Mokuba: Great job Seto! You got on her nerves!  
  
Pearl: I'm going to ignore you two!  
  
Seto: You can't! Admit.  
  
Pearl: This is another note for my language art teacher, Mr. Vermeylen. You are probably wondering who Pearl is, just to tell you, it's my online name. I use 'Pearl' for a name online, like signing up for accounts and stuff. I am grateful that you are even reading this far. Sorry for taking up your time. You're probably really sorry for yourself to have taken my advice to read the whole story. I never thought it was going to be so long, or silly, with so much of parts not of the story. And I just want to tell you that Kaiba is really rich, and he has his own company and stuff, in case you were wondering.  
  
Yugi: Pearl, I'm very disappointed in you. I never thought you'd make a fool out of me, but you made me so mean in here!  
  
Pearl: Okay! Why do you people care so much! You don't see Joey complaining! (Joey was going to bite) Okay, guess not! So every cast in the story's against me now! I bet you're going to throw me out and never allow me to write anymore fan fictions about you guys. And this is my first fan fiction about you. Kind of mean to treat a new author, really! I know I wrote too much of this side notes thingies, but this is my first fan fiction! I know, that's still not a reason to waste your times. Now saying this, I'm wondering how many forgiveness I have to ask for, but you people with forgive me, right?  
  
Téa (happily): I'm not against you! That was what I always wanted, something to humiliate the Kaiba brothers! Now, you've done it! Thanks a lot! You're like my favorite author now!  
  
Everyone else and Yuti (falling all over themselves): Téa! You should have given us some support! You've ruined everything!  
  
Mokuba: Téa! How can you even bare to read something that is such a disgrace to me!?  
  
Téa (snapping back): You did say I was a jerk, Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba (snappy back again): Only because you liked the story first! Plus, it wasn't just you.  
  
Pearl: People, stop fight between yourselves. I thought you people were against me.  
  
Everyone except Téa: We are, still.  
  
Téa: I'm on your side, still.  
  
Pearl (being super grateful): Thanks Téa. Did I write 'grateful' too much? I know I'm not a grateful person. (looking around, trying to be funny, but not being successful) 


End file.
